darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-02-25 - Homecoming of the Heart
:::2009-02-25 - Homecoming of the Heart Graham seems to sink more here. The young man seems rather lost for further words a good moment. The young man kicks out at a bed leg accomplishing nothing but a hurt toe in the process. "It's not fair, you are as good as my sister and yet were torn apart." he sinks onto the bed next to the other on the stool. He holds his face in his hands lifting "Will you not re-consider coming along? I am selfish I know it." Meena Tills enters the medical deck just then, apparently checking storage of supplies with an aide, and stops, apparently not having planned to interrupt anyone's conversation. Kalira looks up as Meena arrives and she offers up a rather good attempt at a smile. "This would seem to be the place to be," she says in greeting. "How are things going so far?" Steady footsteps might be heard coming down the hall closest to the medical bay, revealing Nissa as she steps through the doors. The Felissa is her territory, though by now she should probably expect to find a handful of people or two gathering on the decks. Her attention is intently on a datapad for the moment, and she kind of...sidesteps around Meena, the aide, and others. She then blinks, looking up, not having quite realized they were there yet. Meena Tills actually looks a touch more relaxed. "We've finished dividing what will stay and what will go. The Ithorian City Ships are ready, and we have a deep space shipyard/scrap yard with them over the ocean. We're ready to start embarking the civilians." Graham looks up at the other entering. "Mr. and Mrs. Tills." he smiles weakly looking to the other he'd been talking to nodding to something understood between them. "Oh, good almost ready." Kalira nods slowly, seeming to make a pattern of everyone nodding, smiles at Nissa then says in a quietly rhetorical tone of voice. "Nissa, did you know that this husband of yours was instrumental in the release of that idiotic brother of mine?" She shifts her gaze entirely to Meena and gives him both a look and a smile of profound gratitude, "Thank you," is what she simply says. "I was afraid that they'd leave him in a cell to rot. Or worse." Nissa blinks a few more times, then moves to tuck the datapad under one arm. "Sorry, didn't know everyone was...here," she says, smiling a bit. Once does usually expect to navigate around people you know when you enter a room. She steps closer to the others, looking between the three. Golden eyes rise to Kalira, and the smile grows a bit more as she glances between her and Meena. "Well then, I'm glad to hear that," she offers, moving forward to offer Kalira a tight hug. "You both try and keep out of trouble, if you can." Meena Tills makes a small gesture. "I simply pointed out that there were certain ... awkwardnesses involved. But I'm glad he's out. Graham looks up nodding "I am glad as well, this whole thing was a mess, and he took the hammer blow." the young man says seemingly pulling himself together enough to stand back up. "I attended my last meeting of the Jedi today with all happening things are chaotic." "So am I, very glad," She says and returns Nissa's hug with a tight one of her own, eyes closing for a second before she lets go and smiles wryly. "If I can keep him out of trouble, I gladly will. Sometimes I think he needs to be stuck in a block of carbonite in stasis until I can download some common sense directly to his brain and bypass any Y-chromosome twitches." She nods again to Graham and says, "I've been listening to the news. It seems like .. things are only going to get more confusing from here on out." Kaldu hobbles into the Medical Bay...okay, he can walk fine now for the most part, but he is bandaged up. SOMETHING happened to him while he was away. And by the looks of it, it wasn't all too fun. Stepping back a little, Nissa laughs softly. "Those Y chromosomes are pesky little things," she says, smirking a little as she gives an amused glance towards Meena and Graham. She then quiets a little, nodding to what she hears. "I imagine things are. Please, be as careful as you can..." She rests a hand on Kalira's shoulder, given a reassuring squeeze. Richard Tan walks into the Medical Bay and blinks, "I thought we were not to end up in Medical until after we have started drinking?" he says to everyone as he hold sin his hand a bottle of Corellian Ale. Meena Tills chuckles, and says after a moment, "Staff have put out something of a light lunch in the audience chamber. Why don't we head that way?" "Will there be booze?" Kalira asks of Meena while lifting one hand to wave to Tan, eyes Kaldu curiously then reaches out and gives Nissa another hug before she squares her shoulders and nods. "Lead the way, o fearless intrepid one." In the Audience chamber ... there are decorations. And a suddenly flash of light. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Nissa!" Nissa eeps a little as she dragged to the fifth deck. "I fear we may be a bit outnumbered this evening, Kalira," she calls behind her, waving her free had to motion for the others to follow. "We'll have to show the boys how to properly celebrate before--" She suddenly pauses, sliding to a halt and blinking a bit. Meena Tills turns to Nissa, smiling at her. "I thought it was appropriate to celebrate your birthday before we left ... everyone behind, who could not be here otherwise." Richard Tan looks and blinks, "I did not know it was your birthday Nissa," he says to her. "Happy Birthday," he adds. "Sure hope there's drinks. After that meeting waste of breath comes to mind. Graham chuckles changing his voice to a harsh but accurate impression of master Lindo and miming something like a cane shake. "Don’t let visions scare you knight lane.." he seems to be trying to lighten up. Kaldu makes his bandaged way up to the fifth deck like everyone else. As the birthday surprise happens, he himself is caught off guard! He slowly blinks looking around and then over to Nissa. "Nissa!" He walks to here. "Happy birthday!" Kalira didn't -quite- fall back from the entrance at the surprise greeting but she did give a rather noticeable pause. She hangs back beside Graham , adding her own words "Happy birthday in advance then, Nissa," she calls out with a quiet chuckle. "So now we have to drink the booze required for this particular juncture of time AND the booze that's required to be consumed in honor of your birthday!" Nissa blinks again, eyes wide - very, very surprised. Her color actually darkens a bit, perhaps. "It...was actually a few weeks ago, but...I didn't exactly tell that many people," she says, a bit shyly. She looks to Meena then, and smiles back, before she moves to...hug him this time. Not pounce! They always end up injured! "Thank you." She is quiet for a bit, before tossing a datapad to Kalira, and smiling. "Also...that's what we were looking for. You know what it is." Richard Tan looks at Graham, "Yea, Master Tan and Master Dega want to meet with me," he says. "About the project I am doing for Teela and any potential I might have within the Jedi Order," he states. "Talk about a shot out of the blue," he adds as he goes and sits the Ale he brought down on the table. "I do agree Kalira, we will need to drink now for not one, but two occasions." Kalira catches the data pad and grins broadly, "Good," she says with a nod and eyes the data pad briefly then tucks it safely into one pocket. Meena Tills turns to Nissa, returning the hug. "We have to celebrate a bit. Tomorrow will be a madhouse!" Richard Tan looks and nods, "Yea," he says as he looks at everyone. "so, no use standing around, lets have some fun," he states. "Oh Meena, before you go," he says. "You were going to give me the info from Seinar," he states to him." Meena Tills nods, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a datapad. "If you want a contract, you should hurry it before we leave," he notes. Nissa smirks a little, turning a bit so she can stand by Meena and see the others. "Oh, we won't just be drinking for two occasions...more likely three," she says, eyes full of mischief as she looks to Kalira and Graham. "But...thank you, everyone. Especially the paranoid fish." All is said affectionately, of course, though she does attempt to kick him in the shins with a heel. Lightly. "Somebody grab the drinks!" Graham walks the rest of the way in looking back for the planet leader. He moves forward hugging Nissa quickly "Good news." he chuckles moving back a bit. "It looks like the order is finally requesting help from doctors and seeking engineers and such." Kaldu makes his way to where the alcohol stands. Nothing like alcohol, no siree. Kalira eyes Nissa for a moment then says, en sotto voice to Graham, "Why does that mischievous look of hers make me nervous?" Meena Tills takes a glass of wine and sniffs deeply. "It's so good not to be wearing a helmet," he says. "Once we leave this galaxy, I shall never wear armor again if I can help it." Richard Tan looks as he takes the datapad, "Well, I will read over it," he says as he reads the datapad and takes a drink of his Ale. "So, that is how they do it," he says as he studies the info there and moves off to the side. "Interesting," he says simply as he thinks and hands it back to Meena, "Thanks, not I see how they do the solar cells on their TIEs and can see about reproducing that on my ship designs," he states. "Although a contract with them would be good as well," he says simply as he does not hear his comlink and he smiles at Meena, "Well, I hope you do, cause if you get hurt, Nissa will kill you," he adds with a grin as he looks at everyone. Graham nods in agreement to the soft words spoken by his chosen sister. "I quite agree." he grins "Can I get you a drink?" he motions as the drinks begin to flow in. The white robed man grabs himself a rather nice sized glass and fills it. Nissa fetches up a glass of wine for herself, already venturing a sip as Graham steps forward. She grips the glass so as not to drop it, returning the embrace. "Really? That's good to hear," she says, smiling. She blinks, glancing towards Graham and Kalira. "You know what I'm talking about," she adds, hiding a grin behind the rim of her glass. Eyes dart to Richard, and she laughs. "Damn right I will," she replies, though her voice is light as she says it. Drifting in. Anneke is s letting her head hang down. She just looks exhausted. Weary in every possible way. She looks like she has been crying too. But, there's little else. The mood doesn't seem to be helping her much. And she just walks over somewhere to sit down to the side with nary a glance towards anyone. Kalira glances around then back at Nissa with a sudden grin of understanding, "It was worth it," she declares with a nod to accompany her words. "Every clerk that I had to bully and you had to sweet talk and Graham had to persuade," she's adding in a murmur before reaching for an empty glass. "I don't normally drink, but I think this occasion calls for a lapse of the rules." Kaldu takes notice of Anneke entering the room and frowns slightly. He heads over towards her, sitting down next to her. "Hello, Anneke." He says in a slow and deliberate voice. She may notice, if she looks at him, that he is slightly bandaged. Kirian arrives, sided by his faithful Bobhead. He clears the repulsorlift, to scan the place and see who made it here already. Meena Tills lifts the wine and takes a deep drink. "Ah! Sweet anesthetic!" Nissa coughs a bit on the next sip she takes as she hears Kalira's words. "You don't /drink/?" she asks, seeming a big surprised. "You humans are just so...odd. First Rena can't have anything, now you..." She shakes her head a little, downing a quarter of the glass in one backwards tip. "Some things I'll never understand." At the arrival of Anneke, she glances knowingly towards Kalira, and then motions for Kirian to join them. "It's good to see you, Kirian. How have you been?" Graham chuckles a bit stepping back and filling up the doctors glass. "Yes I'd say so." he stops setting the bottle back on the table. The white robed man takes a drink noticing another friend stepping in. He raises his glass to Anneke Richard Tan looks as he raises his own glass, "To the birthday lady, Nissa" he states. "And to those who will be leaving for a long trip into the great unknown." and he toasts to everyone. "Hey." Anneke says softly. "It's done... Taanab's next ruler is chosen. Or... will be soon enough. I'll... I'll probably get to go back once more. Before we leave. But... it's almost all done. Go to the campsite, see the view there." At the moment, she isn't looking up, or even noticing things. Kirian beams for Nissa. "Hi!", he greets back as he joins her. "I have been training a lot and meditating. And you? You look good." He also nods his head for Kalira. Meena Tills takes Nissa's arm and stands like an image of contentment. As if for the moment there is so much less on his mind and heart than there has been for years. Kaldu smiles softly at Anneke. "Ah, that must have been hard. I have been putting that off on Ardak myself, but tomorrow I shall get that done. It's not easy. But what we are doing...it's for the best." He thinks for a moment. "We, Anneke, are like fish born in a stream. We do not know where the current is taking us, but we know that it shall be better than where we've been. There is no marsh to hold us back. But, like fish, we are not meant to stay away from the place of our birth forever. We'll return." He smiles. "Now, this is a party. I know it can be hard to get into the swing of things these days, but is there anything I can get you to drink?" Rena enters the Felissa's audience chamber with a rather somber and quiet mood - if not pensive. Everyone here is enjoying themselves seemingly, just talking about the busy plans for preparation of their leave-taking day that grows nearer and nearer all the time. Rather shyly, the young redhead hangs back near the door and just glances around for someplace to slip in silently. It's not easy to party when your mind is full...but she tries to put on a smile for her friend's sake. Nissa smiles warmly at Kirian. "I hope that bucket of rust is training you to hard? I can jettison him /out/ of the ship in five seconds flat," she says, glaring at Bobhead for a moment. She then looks to Anneke, something flashing across her features. Her gaze moves on to Kalira, question in her eyes. "You think now would be good?" she calls to the doctor. She then settles closer to Meena, smiling a little and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. Kalira chuckles quietly and explains, "I get a little daffy when I have alcohol. And overly talkative. Alcohol seems to dissolve my brain to mouth filter and I have a bad tendency to say the first thing that leaps to mind. It's generally not a good thing to do when in the company of one's medical colleagues and scientists. Especially ones with near perfect memory recall," she adds with a bit of a grimace. But, that being said, she now has a drink of what would be some sort of fruity rum punch, and it's a rather sizable glass indeed. "Kirian," she says with a smile and then slips through the gathered group and takes a seat beside Anneke and hugs her young friend. "Then these last days, as well, will get to be worry free for you and Meena." She looks up as she senses Rena's arrival and smiles across the room then adds a wave to get Rena's attention in the hope that Rena will move closer before Kalira nods to Nissa, "almost." Kirian grins to Nissa. "We made it to training twelve, this week! Bobhead chases me with a full-auto rifle on stun and I have to survive!", he explains, visibly proud. Since it's a grown up party, he stops there. Following Kalira's gaze and wave, he sees Rena has arrived. "Rena!", he calls out to her, waving. "Whatever works." Anneke says. "There's a lot." And she leans against Kalira as she says. "I know... but it's still sad. It's still so sad. Taanab, Alderaan... I'm going to miss them. Even Tatooine, that sunset? It was so beautiful." She sniffles. "But Taanab, the steppes. I know I'm not alone, the Nomads going are... sad too. But more optimistic than I. I know I'll see somewhere new. But I never got to see all of Taanab." And she hears Rena's name and looks up to smile and wave weakly. Richard Tan looks as he heads over to Kirian, "Hello Kirian," he says to the boy. "It is good to see you," he states to him. Grown up parties? That's something that has always irked Rena. Parties and life are for living it up, not for stiff formalities. Smiling brightly at Kirian, she hurries over and unceremoniously pulls him into a tight hug: "Been keeping out of mischief, troublemaker?" she grins devilishly. Frankly, in him she sees quite a lot of herself, and can't help pointing it out. Turning her gaze though, she sights Anneke, Kalira and Nissa, offering them a warmer smile for greeting. Now she's begun to feel a little more at ease. Meena Tills says after a moment, "But it will be such a surprise. So far we seem to have held security. It probably won't last much longer. Then we may see a lot of spectators. I don't want to stay long enough for anyone to get ideas though. Off into the depths of space! We'll become like a legend ... the wanderers who may yet return to bring help when all seems lost." There is just enough of a mix of irony and seriousness in his voice it's hard to tell how literally he means it. "Hello Mister Tan.", Kirian greets back. "It is good to see you as well. How is the ship... Ooh". The boy is interrupted as he is hugged by surprise. He giggles and hugs Rena back. "I have. And you too, it seems. I see no bandages or bruises! It is great to see you!" He lets go of Rena, to smile at Richard. Graham takes another big sip from his wine glass. He looks about the party. "No worries Kalira you'll be okay in this company." and seemingly suddenly looks towards the door as none other than his wife enters he nods taking another drink dropping back his smile fades mostly knowing that look well.. though she seems determined to have a good time. "I'm glad you made it." he says smiling once more Kaldu smiles a little and nods to Anneke. "Come and speak to me when we're off. There's something I'll want to show you." He says kindly to her before nodding to Kalira and standing, making his way around the room. He hears Rena's name and looks around. He knows a Rena! Well, of course he does. They all do! He smiles widely at Rena heading to her and giving her a hug. "Rena! I'm glad to see you." "But what you did see.. you'll cherish always," Kalira says gently to Anneke. She chuckles at Rena's remark and smiles before she nods at Meena, "The legend you'll leave behind will be spoken of for generations, I'm sure." She glances around slowly then gives Anneke another reassuring hug then lifts her voice slightly, "If I may have your attention?" she asks of the room at large. Nissa smiles at the words of Meena, and then promptly elbows him in the ribs. She then blinks. "Chasing you with a /rifle/?" she asks, looking to Kirian for a moment. "And Graham is right, Kalira, we’ll keep all your secrets! I'll even tell you about the time I ran off with a pirate. After a bit more to drink, of course, so nobody remembers the tale." She then falls quiet, smirking as the doctor calls for their attention. Richard Tan nods, "Things are going well," he says. "I have three ships right now for sale, two at the Mantani Shipyards, one at SoroSuub," he says to him. "Two are shuttles, one is a fighter." Anneke hugs Kalira tightly again. Then she sniffles a moment. "Yeah, I will. Always. Forever." She says. "It's so sad it had to happen. but, if I hadn't been rescued... I'd be dead on the streets. I'd never have seen any of it." And somehow she makes it seem so sad! And she continues to look around the room. Rena grins at Kirian: "What, no broken bones at least? Bah, we'll need to find more scrapes to get into on our adventures." She pauses and winks knowingly at Graham here. Oh, what she's put the poor man through in the last 10 months of his life. Chuckling to herself quietly though, she brings her attention to Kalira when she asks silence. Glancing at Kirian, she stands up straight again and waits patiently. Meena Tills turns, listening when attention is requested. "Over the last few months a handful of us have been working on a rather quiet but challenging product. We didn't have a lot to work from, but we happen to be of that stubborn breed of 'questors' who just wouldn't give up. and after months of bullying, persuading, requesting, demanding and outright threats to set old script copies of things on fire.." okay maybe she did that but who's to know! "we finally have all of the missing pieces. So, now there's a story I'd like to share with all of you." She reaches out and takes Anneke's hand in hers as she continues aloud. "Once upon a time there was a young pilot by the name of Jess Brien. One hell of a pilot, in fact, lucky - smart - agile, could out flight and darn near out-fight anything she came across. Was known for being able to fly /anything/ that could lift up off of the deck and put it down in a condition to be flown again - no matter what. She was a courier pilot, at first, until she got hired to start running missions for a security company run by a guy named Geof Larassa." She pauses, gives Anneke's hand another gentle squeeze. "This Larassa guy was a retired soldier himself, turned security consultant and merchant. Somewhere along the line they hit it off and married, though from even what we could gather there's no note of who proposed to whom. I have a feeling that plucky pilot out stripped the security consultant on that one, but I don't honestly know." She glances at Nissa and Graham and around then back to Neke. "Eventually they started a family of their own. They were young, so when their child was born they took several holo images and shared it around to old friends and colleagues." She fishes the data pad out of one pocket and hands it to Neke, the image of a dark haired young woman and a brush-cut young man - smiling happily - holding an infant between them. Kirian nods in admiration for Richard. He turns to listen to Kalira. Kaldu listens intently to everything being said, now standing back and not intruding. "We don't know much about their daily lives. We know that she was the top notch pilot who did a lot of the runs to take security people to and from assignments. We know that he managed the assignments and determined who would go where and handled the money. We know that often their infant would ride along with either parent - or both - to and from assignments. That the child was sort of the office mascot and rather adored by those who spent time at the home office when they could." She taps one of the buttons on the screen and the image displayed is of the same infant, though this time festooned with what looks like baby food smeared across soft cheeks, into the hair and what looks like the empty holster of some blaster held in one gummy hand. Graham grins back to his wife and turns listening to the words spoken by the doctor. He looks also to Anneke and takes another drink of his wine. Her attention focused on the group close by, Nissa winks to Kalira. Golden eyes, friendly and warm, then settle on Anneke, giving her a small nod as she listens to the tale. Meena Tills listens, intent. Anneke looks at the datapad and gets a sad but still somewhat touched look. "They seem so happy. And a cute baby." She says, and seems to think it is just time to pass it around, so she offers it to whomever else is within arms' reach of her right now. At least until Kalira changes the picture. "Oh, sorry," She says, and turns her attention back. If anything a bit curious about the story and why it is being told. Smiling rather wistfully, Rena cants her head and watches, listening very curiously to the story as it unfolds. Meena Tills also listens, though his head cocks toward Anneke speculatively. "What we do know is that they were happy. And that they clearly loved their child," she says softly to Neke. "We know that there was some major contract that the firm took on when the child was barely a year old. Big enough that all of the crew and support staff were geared up for this mission. We know that someone bought out someone else and that another one of the firms crossed the Larassa's firm and that it took years to untangle who did what and why. But because it was a 'private' matter, it wasn't a government issue.. it wasn't a huge priority on anyone's plate. We do know that the Larassa's were together when their shuttle went up, and there's no clear explanation of what happened - though the speculation we read is that it might've been an attack - might've been an accident. But when the ship went up, all three were inside. Geof, Jess.. and their daughter. We know that both parents died in the crash, that their child somehow miraculously survived - uninjured. We know that she somehow made it into an orphanage briefly, and the trail goes a lot shaky after that. We know that the assets of the firm were sold off and held in trust. What personal affects remained were boxed and held in storage as well by an old friend of a friend of a friend." And now is when she taps the screen again, this time displaying a slightly younger picture of the pilot and the soldier, clearly their wedding picture from the clothing they're wearing. "The box was routed here and I brought it with," she says and glances for the soldier who'd been assigned to safe guard that box with his life. Some Mon Calamari soldiers enter, carrying a small footlocker. Meena Tills gestures them toward Kalira. Kalira smiles at the soldiers and gestures for the small footlocker to be placed on the floor in front of Anneke and says softly, "Go ahead and open the box," to her young friend as she continues the story. Kirian watches, curious about the content of the box.% A little breathless, Rena's cheeks flush with excitement and her eyes glimmer eagerly for Anneke to open the box. Glancing briefly at a few of the others, she quirks an eyebrow just a little, questioningly. Nissa looks gratefully to Kalira a moment for being the one brave enough to speak, but she offers nothing short of a warm smile towards Anneke. She waits quietly, shifting a little where she stands as she waits to see what the young women might say. Graham listens still wordlessly to the story taking drinks from his large cup. He seems to shine more and more as he drinks a strong mix or something else he slipped into his drink. He watches the box carefully. Meena Tills keeps his eyes firmly on Anneke. As the latter part finishes though, Anneke puts two and two together. And suddenly she is hugging the datapad to herself and having trouble breathing, as though trying to fight tears... at least until Kalira takes it and changes it again. "Mommy... daddy..." She says, jaw quivering. She looks over towards the footlocker then, barely able to see it amongst the tears in her eyes. She somehow manages to stumble over towards the footlocker then, the tears streaming down her face as she desperately tries to open it. Pulling out, first, some papers she looks at. Then, a worn leather jackets like pilots are known to favor. "Oh my..." And some other things harder to identify at the moment. Though there seems to be a cast bronze baby shoe too. Anneke just hugs the jacket and cries. As Anneke opens the box it can be glimpsed to contain, among the odds and ends, a battered album that holds photos, a worn leather jacket of the type that pilots favor, a holo cube, another small static image of a young man, a baby shoe cast in bronze and other memento's. "We know that their child was named after Geof's grandmother. And that they'd intended to have more children, this much we were able to gather from the friend of the friend who'd kept the box all these years. "Your name," she says gently, "is Anneke Larassa. And they did love you, my friend. They loved you very very much," she concludes as she rests one hand gently on Anneke's shoulder. The overwhelming surge of silent emotion causes Rena to hold both slender hands before her face suddenly as she draws in her breath in a soft gasp when all is revealed about Anneke. Tears well and glimmer in her dark eyes as she looks on from a distance for a few moments before lowering her hands and smiling: "Anneke Larassa... what a beautiful name - and a beautiful family.." She says weakly, still amazed at all that's been found. Richard Tan nods, "Yea and I am working on two designs," he says. "A new Bulk Freighter to go against the GR77 and the Grakk and a new Freighter," he states to Kirian as he listens to the talk and drinks form his cup. With that, Nissa steps away from Meena, moving slowly towards Anneke and Kalira. She settles onto the floor, smoothing her skirt properly and she tilts her head down to catch Anneke's eyes. "There's more, sweetheart," she says quietly, though she smiles brightly. "By some miracle, or the Force, or something...today is your birthday, Anneke Larassa. The second day of the third month. You turn seventeen today." "I... I don't know... what.. what to say. Thank you all so much." She looks between everyone, as if trying to tell who helped to do this. Though since Kalira is telling the story. She gets most directly looked at. Even as Neke slips on the jacket, a bit big for her, but she pulls it up tightly before taking Rena's hand and bobbing her head quickly. And Nissa's revelation even makes her look more overwhelmed. She's pale. She's definitely not unhappy. Overwhelmed yes, but certainly happy. She looks to everyone else again. Kirian, ravished, beams for Anneke. "Happy birthday, Anneke Larassa.", he wishes quietly. "I wish we could've found more," Kalira says softly. "I'd have liked to be able to pull some family out of the wood work for you, but the trail ran cold the further back we looked. Happy birthday, though, Anneke Larassa." Kneeling down beside her friend, Rena wraps her arms around the other's slender shoulders and gives her a warm squeeze: "Happy Birthday!" She says, still with a rather tearful and sniffly sounding voice, filled to the brim with emotion. "Strange isn't it how out of the ashes, nice things still can happen?" Graham smiles looking at the reaction of his friend he steps forward and embraces Anneke. "Happy Birthday." He says glad that this information was revealed knowing what an identity can mean to someone. He finishes of the last of his drink in one chug stepping back slightly. He leans over "Very well done Sis." he grins at Kalira. "This... this is so much." Anneke says, choking it out. "So much more... more than I ever had." Her voice quite high and squeaky as she says so. "Don't... don't know how... but... you..." More quick breaths. "Thank you all so much!" She says, again looking towards everyone, not even sure anymore who to hug! Fortunately, Rena suddenly does so first, and it makes it easier. "Have... have a name. Not just... just a ghost anymore." The Calamarian continues to smile, the excitement and happiness she feels for her friend clear on her expression. She reaches over to rest a hand on Anneke's shoulder, rubbing her arm in comfort a moment. "We charmed, persuaded, threatened and chewed out every lead we could," she says, her voice full of warmth. "Happy Birthday, Anneke!" "And we may or may not have threatened to set a stack of old files on fire until they let us into the vault," Kalira confide with a grin. She glances around and smiles still as she turns back to Neke and adds, "From the picture.. you're the image of your mother. I'm betting that you get a lot of your build and abilities from her. Everything we could find said she was one hell of a pilot, and could fly through anything. that takes a great deal of talent," she suggests. Now sitting on the floor, Rena grins at Kalira with a sparkle in her eyes: "She's like both of them in some ways I'm sure, but I bet it was her mom who was strong with the Force...just an inkling," Here, she stops and reaches over toward the edge of the jacket in Anneke's lap still, fingering it lightly, thoughtfully even. "You know...even when years separate us, the people who love us never really leave us. I know...I can still feel my mom with me in my heart." Richard Tan nods, "Happy birthday Anneke," he says to her with a nod as he sits and listens to the conversation going on, finding it interesting. Anneke laughs sardonically. "Then I didn't get that gene." She says, a more sheepish edge coming to her tone. "I'm an awful pilot. Swear I hit every bit of rock between Taanab and anywhere I fly." A pause, "Do.. do you know where they were from? Was it Corellia? Or... Somewhere else?" Finishing the hug, she looks at the picture again. "Wish.. I could have met them when I would know them, but... I'm glad I know them now." She says, close to breaking down again. "Her wedding gown was lovely." She looks to Richard then too. "Thank you. And anyone else who told me that I haven't yet too." "It wasn't exactly clear, but their origin points all seem to come from the Corellian sector, but we don't know precisely which planet," Kalira admits with a slow nod. "Our best leads point to the idea of Geof being from Corellia himself and Jess would've been from nearby if not one of the outer lying planets in system." Nissa chuckles softly, flicking part of her long skirt out of the way before hugging Anneke tightly. "Rena is right, my dear...they'll always be with you," she says, smiling a little. She ruffles the jacket the young woman is wearing a little, grinning. "You do look rather dashing in that, Anneke. I think there may be some hope for the pilot blood in you yet!" Giggling a little at Anneke's comment about flying, she gives a faint shrug of her shoulders: "Well, you'll have plenty of time and space to learn how to better your skills when we go off on our adventures, yea?" Grinning, she hugs her knees a little tightly before glancing around curiously: "Well, if it's a birthday, have we any cake?" she asks brightly. "Or at least something that can serve as it..." "Anneke Larassa." She mouths the words some more, and clutches the jacket tightly. "It's... it's something my mom wore and could give me." She says in that same super squeaky tone of voice that's near to too high pitched to hear. "Made a horrible Corellian too... but... Corellia abandoned me. Not them." She says, sniffling more as she hugs Nissa tightly now. Then Rena. Then she breaks down. "I know who I am. I know who I am!" She sobs out. "Yeah, cake." And she goes over to hug Kalira then too. Kalira gives Anneke a hug and says quietly, "Who and what you are, is always yours, Anneke Larassa. No one can ever take it from you, no matter what they do, no matter what happens. You are who you are. And we become what we are, as time goes by. You will see that as your life changes, and your parents would have been proud of you - I know that we all are." Richard Tan nods, "As long as you remember them in your heart, they will never be away from you Anneke," he says to her. "Now... now that I know who they are. I won't. I won't ever forget them. Now that I -know-." It should be painfully obvious just how much Anneke means this. This means everything to her. "I am Anneke Larassa. Daughter of Geof and Jess. I'll never forget them. Mommy, Daddy. I know I won't.. won't be a Larassa forever, but always your daughter. And I'll always remember you, and... and your line'll go on. My life... my life's not been easy. But... but hopefully it will be. And now I've got some amazing friends. Friends who helped me finally find you. And... and now... about to leave on a huge journey. I know who you are, who I am, and now I know who is watching over me." She looks to her friends again. "Thank you all, I love you all too. And those... who aren't coming with. I'll never forget any of you either." And with that. It is time for cake and nostalgic happy memories and stories shared. Good times to hold on to forever.